The present invention concerns an apparatus for spinal osteosynthesis, applicable notably to degenerative or misaligned vertebrae.
It is known that the vertebrae, in particular the lumbar vertebrae, are subjected to a concentration of stresses, in which the discs and the ligaments play a significant compensating part. If these vertebrae belong to a relatively aged body, they undergo a certain degeneration, which makes the discs and the ligaments unable to completely fulfill their role by reason of their aging.
These vertebrae then, are subjected to a certain instability and tend to displace relative to adjacent vertebrae. These displacements are uncontrolled and can be: displacements in angularion and rotation, medio-lateral and antero-posterior displacements, or else the combination of these displacements.
It is therefore necessary to remedy this situation, which risks generating a compression or compromise of the spinal cord of the patient, by endeavoring to put the displaced or misaligned vertebrae back to their positions.